Lucario Set Apart From The Rest: Chapter 1
by Nitropenguin
Summary: The first part in my story which follows Lucario's journey to recovering his ancestors aura power and discovering himself on the way this chapter he moves out of his parents town and sets off on his journey sorry its short by the way the next ones longer i promise
1. Chapter 1

Lucario: Set Apart From the Others.

Prologue

I was by the fjord when it started… the leaves….; the leaves stopped moving and I couldn't breathe my hands started to glow blue furiously and pulsating in form. All I could think about was 'why can't I move! Why can't I move!' over and over filling, my head with the ghost stories id heard as a young Riolu.

I am Lucario and this is my story…

Chapter 1: meeting of the village folk

Earlier that day…..

"LUCARIO… TIME FOR BREAKFAST" said Mum

"a… huh…. WHAT" said Lucario still sleepy and snuggled in bed

"COME ON YOU GO TO THE PROFESSORS TODAY IN TWINLEAF"

"oh yeah….. on my way"

Lucario leaps of off his bed and rushed down stairs to find a huge steaming pile of pancakes covered in caramel and butter with a fork stuck in the top.

"Come on eat up you've got a big day ahead of you"

*Lucario stuffing his face as she says so*

"I've prepared a map for you to get to Twinleaf town from here you'll get lost otherwise"

"So I have to go through the tall grass outside of town and then through the woods and over the fjord and everything in between correct?" said Lucario

"Yep seems legit; grab your treasure bag and be off" says mum as Lucario gets up from the table

"Bye" they both say in unison

Lucario stares at the fresh new world that awaits him in his journey through the Sinnoh region

He sets off walking and immediately finds himself impeded by a small fire type Pokémon. His mum had said that there was a new fire family that had just moved into town she didn't however mention that they were Infernapes and all that entitles.

The little young Chimchar looks up at him with a fresh gaze of admiration and a smile on his face. This was a new factor for Lucario he had always been the one who didn't fit in at school, the one who got picked last for battles in physical education; but who knows, that may be the reason why professor Rowan wanted to see him. The young Chimchar now bored gives him a smile and wonders away probably lost in his own little world of imagination, at such a young age.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to be care free for once in life" he thinks as he walks out of his block of villas into the street.


	2. The Visitor From Jubilife City

Lucario: Set Apart From the Others.

Prologue

When we last left off, Lucario was entering a whole new world of pokémon and surprises. He met a young chimchar who may have a role in yet to come and he packed his bag and set off for an adventure all of his own.

If you are enjoying this series id love it if you would leave a comment if you have the time to tell me what I could be doing better in my writing style! Thanks for reading

Chapter 2: The Visitor from Jubilife city.

Lucario's mum had once said to him, "do not talk to strangers" but when he left the gates of his small village near to Floroma town he saw a strange pokémon of the likes he has never seen walking down a back path away from the village toward the old abandoned barn building deemed unsafe by the council years ago. Lucario though,

"Why on Earth would he be going to an abandoned building?" but he thought no more of it until he reached his first checkpoint on the route to his first place of rest. A Pub outside of Floroma town selling some moo moo milk and some flasks of healing nectar for all the weary travellers who must pass down this route. As he was reading the sign the same strange pokémon walked into the Pub in front of him.

Not until the pokémon took down his/her hood did Lucario realise that the pokémon was in fact an old psyduck. Not sure whether to go over and talk to the interesting pokémon he decided to sit and have a drink before turning in for the night. That was when the old psyduck sat down at his table and stared him right in the eye. His glare seemed to pierce Lucario's heart and glower into his very soul. The old pokémon waited for a minute until he said even a word. He said "are you a new traveller?". Lucario responded, "yes how did you know?" and he said "I can read your aura and it tells me that you are on a great journey, but be warned, the path you take will lead to peril not only for yourself but for others who choose to join you also"

Lucario looked back at him wondering what was behind those eyes and what lurked in his brain because it wasn't making any sense to him. All this about Aura; he had heard of pokémon being able to read Aura because his mum used to tell him stories of his ancestors being the great readers of the region but the skill was lost many generations ago when his great great grandma could not obtain the skill. Many in his family thought it lost but he wondered if this old psyduck knew more about him than he did himself. But on that note, the old psyduck wondered away taking all that he knew with him but not before he said "we shall meet again, do not worry".


End file.
